Surprises Everywhere
by swimmergal06
Summary: What would happen if Luke has a big surprise for Lorelai on June 3rd?
1. Something's Up

Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, Luke and Lorelai would be married by now

This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me!

Lorelai entered the diner on the night on June second, feeling a little melancholy. Tonight was originally supposed to have been the night before her wedding. Instead of sitting at the diner, she should have been hosting her rehearsal dinner, thanking people for coming to support her on the biggest night of her life.

But Luke needed time, and she understood that. That didn't change the fact that she still wished she was getting married the next day. She knew that it wouldn't have been perfect if Luke wasn't ready, but how much more time did he need? They'd been engaged for over a year.

"What's wrong?" a familiar voice asked as a cup of coffee slid into her hands.

Lorelai looked up and smiled into the loving eyes of her fiancé. "How do you know there's anything wrong?" she asked.

"I know you pretty well, Lorelai," Luke said. He looked around, then asked, "Is this about the wedding?"

"You got me," Lorelai sighed. "Luke…gah, I don't know how to tell you what I'm thinking."

"You can tell me anything, you know that," Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "I know," she said. "I just…I don't even know what I'm thinking."

"Come here," Luke said, reaching around the counter for her hand.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"Upstairs," Luke replied. "I have a feeling that you'd be more comfortable talking about this if it was just me."

Lorelai grabbed her purse and coffee cup before she followed Luke up the stairs. She sat down on his couch and smiled at him as he sat down next to her. Placing a comforting hand on her knee, Luke demanded, "Talk."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "You're telling me to talk?" she asked. "That's a first."

Luke shrugged. "I just want to make you feel better," he said. "So what's with the mood."

Lorelai sighed. "Well, first of all, I understand why you wanted to push the wedding date back. And really, it doesn't matter to me so long as we do get married. But…I never told you how upset I was when you said that you wanted to push the wedding back. I know it's selfish, and I have to keep telling myself to be patient with you because you were so great when I told you that I wanted to wait until things were right with Rory. And I've been able to accept it, but our wedding would have been tomorrow, and I guess I'm just thinking about how we should be hosting our rehearsal dinner right now."

Luke waited patiently until Lorelai finished, then reached out to tuck some of her hair behind her ears. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell is wrong with me," he said. "Lorelai…I waited for eight years for you to be ready just to go out on a date with me. And then when we broke up and I thought it was over between us…I considered that my life was over. And we got back together and when you proposed, I thought that there was nothing in the world that could bring me down. But I found out about April, and that really shook me up. And then instead of leaning on you like I should have, I pushed the wedding date back. And I wonder why the hell I did that, because right now I wish more than anything that I was marrying you tomorrow."

Luke's confession seemed to cheer Lorelai up. For some reason, hearing that Luke was feeling the same way that she was gave her some sort of security. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Luke gently. When she pulled back, she ran a gentle hand over his face and said slyly, "I bought some things for our wedding night. Since it was supposed to be tomorrow, maybe I can give you a little preview."

Luke smiled as he pulled her close. "I like that idea," he said. He pressed his lips against hers again and said, "I like that idea a lot."

Lorelai smiled down at him. She kissed him again, pushing him against the back of the couch as she stretched out on top of him. Luke slid his hands under her shirt and began massaging her soft skin. Lorelai moaned into his mouth, then trailed kisses down Luke's cheek and neck. As he leaned his head back and moaned, there was a knock at the door. Neither of them noticed however, and Luke tightened his grip on Lorelai's back.

A loud gasp brought them out of their trance. Lorelai and Luke both turned their heads to see April standing in the doorway with an embarrassed look on her face. "Uh, sorry," she said softly.

Lorelai and Luke both jumped to their feet. Lorelai straightened her shirt and ran her hands through her hair. Luke straightened his baseball cap and cleared his throat. "April," he said. "What are you doing here?"

April glanced between Lorelai and Luke, wondering what her father was talking about. "Uh, you told me that you wanted me to spend the night," she said as if it were obvious.

Lorelai gave Luke an annoyed look, wondering why he'd started something that they couldn't finish in the presence of his daughter. She turned to April and smiled. "Hi, April," she said.

Luke had forgotten that during his last conversation with Rory, April had arrived and listened in. He didn't have the heart to let her feel left out, so he'd invited her to be a part of what they were talking about. He had to get Lorelai out of here before Rory arrived because then she would suspect something. "Lorelai," he said. "Why don't we go downstairs and get some pie?"

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was up to. He met her eyes and she sighed. "Okay," she said. She walked down the stairs and was surprised to see Rory making her way up the stairs. "Rory?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

Rory froze. She hadn't expected to see Lorelai there. She thought for a moment, then said, "I'm at Luke's all the time, Mom. We both are."

"But you're not the one who goes to his apartment," Lorelai pressed. "I didn't even know that you were coming home tonight."

"I wanted to surprise you," Rory said. She looked at Luke, who was standing behind Lorelai, then added, "I was going to stop at the video store and get some movies for a surprise movie night. I figured you'd be here, so I was coming to see you."

Luke gave her a thumbs up and Lorelai seemed to accept that. "Oh," she said. "Well, I'm here, so let's go."

"You go pick out some movies, and I'll get some coffee to go," Rory replied.

Lorelai nodded. She turned to Luke and kissed him gently. "I'll call you later," she said.

Luke pulled her back for one more kiss and smiled at her. "Okay," he said. "Have fun."

Lorelai looked past Luke and waved at April. "Bye, April."

"Bye, Lorelai."

Lorelai walked towards the door with one final wave. When she was finally out the door, Luke and Rory both leaned against the wall and let on a sigh of relief.

"That was close," Rory said.

"Too close," Luke agreed. "Come on up."

Rory followed Luke up the stairs to his apartment and smiled when she saw April sitting at the coffee table reading. She stared at Luke for a moment, then asked, "Where's my coffee?"

"Uh, downstairs," Luke replied. "I don't keep coffee up here."

"How could you be engaged to Mom and not have coffee up here?" Rory asked. "Don't you know us at all?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "You're too much like your mother," he grumbled.

"And that's why you adore me," Rory informed him. As Luke walked down the stairs, she yelled, "And while you're at it, you might as well bring some pie." She turned and smiled at April before she walked to the door of the bedroom where the safe was built into the wall. She undid the combination and opened it, then pulled out a jewelry box.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Looking at their wedding rings," Rory replied.

"Are you sure Luke won't get mad at you?" April asked.

Rory waved a hand in dismissal. "Please," she said. "Luke knows me better than my own father. He can't get mad at me."

April realized that while she was growing up, Luke had been here in Stars Hollow being a father to Rory. She knew that it wasn't Luke's choice that he hadn't been in her life growing up, but she couldn't help feeling jealous. It was as if Rory would always be Luke's first daughter.

While Rory examined the wedding rings and April mused over her father's life before her, Luke walked back into the room. When he saw Rory sitting on the floor next to the safe looking at the wedding rings, he demanded, "What are you doing?"

Rory looked up and smiled at Luke. "Looking at the wedding rings," she said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I never should have given you that combination," he said.

Rory's face fell into the famous Gilmore pout. "You mean you don't trust me?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Put that face away," he said.

Rory frowned as she stood and held the rings out to Luke. He took then and ran a finger over the cool metal before he looked up at Rory.

"I'm scared," he confessed.

Rory smiled and leaned in to hug Luke gently. "There's no reason to be scared, Luke," she said. "Mom wants to marry you more than anything in the world." She looked at her watch and said, "I've got to get home. If I'm any later, Mom will start to suspect something."

Luke nodded. "Try not to spill the beans," he said as Rory grabbed the two cups of coffee on the kitchen table.

Rory gave one final smile to April before she turned back to Luke. "She's going to be knocked off her feet," she said before she turned and walked out the door.

Luke sighed as he looked down at the wedding rings in his hand, hoping that Rory was right.

Next Chapter: Rory and Lorelai have a heartfelt chat, as do Luke and April. Lorelai suspects that there's something that Rory's hiding from her and Luke has trouble sleeping as he thinks about what's going to happen the next day.


	2. Heart to Heart

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me happy to know that people are reading and enjoying my first story!

When Rory arrived home a few minutes later, Lorelai was in the kitchen pulling out a bag of popcorn. "Hey, Mom," she said as she went into her room. "What movies did you get?"

Lorelai sighed as she looked at the stack of movies sitting next to her purse on the kitchen table. "Father of the Bride Parts One and Two, The Wedding Singer, and the Runaway Bride."

Rory smiled as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. "I sense a theme," she commented as she reached for the movies and popcorn.

Lorelai smiled as she pulled two sodas out of the fridge. "You're quick," she said. "It's been on my mind."

"Your wedding was supposed to be tomorrow," Rory said in understanding as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah," Lorelai said. "I talked to Luke about it earlier, and he said that he wished he hadn't asked to push the date back, but the fact remains that we still don't have a wedding date set."

Rory settled onto the couch and asked, "Are you mad at him? Because of April?"

Lorelai shook her head. "No," she said. "I'm not mad that he has a daughter. I mean, I have a daughter. But…I guess I'm mad at the situation. I'm mad because he didn't tell me, I'm mad because April's mother didn't tell him, I'm mad that I'm not getting married tomorrow."

Rory sighed. "Mom," she said. "Can I say something?"

Lorelai cocked her head in curiosity. "Sure, hon," she said.

"I know you're disappointed," Rory said. "But Luke really loves you. And he feels really bad that you're hurting. He wishes that there was something that he could have done to make you not sad tomorrow. And as for April, well, you know Luke. If April's mom had told him that she was pregnant, he would have offered to stay with her. And then you guys may have never met."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Wow," she said. "I'd never thought of that."

Rory nodded. "You know what else I was thinking?" she asked.

"What?"

"When Dad abandoned us, it was probably a good thing because you never would have run away from Grandma and Grandpa's," Rory said. "And you never would have met Luke."

Lorelai smiled. "You're right," she said. "I knew that you were smart for a reason." She paused for a moment before she commented, "You and Luke have seemed to be getting along really well lately."

Rory shrugged and looked into the popcorn bowl. "I know that I'm an adult," she said. "And I don't really need a father, but…Luke's always been there for me. When you first told me that he had a daughter…I was kind of jealous. I started talking to him a lot lately, and now…well, I like the fact that he's going to be my stepdad. Sometimes I even pretend that he's my real father."

Lorelai's eyes welled up, and she leaned forward to hug Rory. "You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that," she said. "But Rory, I don't want you to think that I want you to cut ties with your dad."

Rory nodded. "I won't," she said. "I mean, he's my dad and he's paying for Yale. But Luke…he's always been there for me and I know that he always will be."

"I'm so proud of you," Lorelai whispered.

"Thanks," Rory said, pulling away. "What do you say we start those movies?"

"Good idea," Lorelai said.

After Rory left, Luke sighed and turned back to April. He smiled at her, then asked, "Do you want to see the wedding rings I bought for me and Lorelai?"

April looked at him for a moment before she said, "Sure."

Luke held the rings out to April to see, and she nodded with a smile. "They're pretty," she said.

"Thanks," Luke said. He closed the box and turned to put the rings back into the safe.

"Luke?" April asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about Lorelai and Rory."

That got Luke's attention. He sat down at the kitchen table across from April and asked, "What about them?"

"How long have you known them?"

"Almost ten years."

"Have you and Lorelai been together that long?"

"No," Luke said. With a sigh, he remembered all the troubles that he and Lorelai had gone through to be together, and how they were still going through a lot now. "It took awhile."

"But you got engaged," April confirmed. "Um, does Rory see her dad?"

The mention of Christopher made Luke tense up, but he knew it shouldn't. Anything that Lorelai and Christopher had shared was long in the past, and the only connection they shared now was Rory. "Yes," he told April. "But he wasn't around much when Rory was growing up."

"So you were like her dad," April said.

Luke shrugged. "I was always there when she needed me," he said.

"She treats you like a father," April said. "Before I knew my dad, I always thought that if I ever met him, I would have the same kind of relationship that you have with Rory."

Luke began to understand that April was trying to figure out where she fit in in his life, and he leaned forward. "April," he said. "I'll always regret that I wasn't there for you for the first few years of your life. And yes, I've known Rory for longer and better, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter. She's my stepdaughter and I love her like she's my own, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

April looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Luke nodded and smiled. "Positive," he said.

April smiled. "Good," she said. She paused for another minute before she asked, "Are you nervous about getting married?"

"No," Luke replied immediately. "I know that Lorelai's the right one. She always will be."

"Do you think she'll be surprised tomorrow?" April asked.

Luke sighed. "I hope so," he said. "And I hope she's happy."

April looked at him for a moment before she said, "She will be. I can see it when she looks at you, she's hurting because you're not married yet."

Luke looked at his daughter, hoping that she was right.

Next Chapter: Lorelai wakes up to an empty house and a note from Luke.


	3. Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer: Not Mine

Thanks for the reviews, they keep me motivated!

When Rory woke the next morning, she rolled over and looked at the clock. With a smile, she reached for the phone and dialed Luke's apartment.

"Rory?" Luke's anxious voice picked up after the first ring.

"Yes, it's me," Rory replied. "Calm down, Luke, Mom's not even up yet."

"Good," Luke replied. "Okay, here's what I want you to do. Get her wedding dress and hang it on her closet door. Pin the note to the hanger. You have the note, right?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes, I have the note," she said. "I'll set things up in her room and go right to the inn to get ready."

"Good," Luke replied. "Okay, go."

"Luke?" Rory said.

"What?" Luke asked impatiently.

"Calm down," Rory said before she hung up the phone. She sat in bed for a moment, then smiled as she thought about what was going to happen that day. She grabbed her garment bag and shoes and brought them out to the car, then entered the house again. She climbed the stairs as quietly as she could, then snuck into Lorelai's room.

As Rory slid the closest door open, she realized that Lorelai must have been trying her wedding dress on again. The white garment bag was in the center of the closet, making things easy for Rory.

She pulled the garment bag out of the closet and hung it on the top of the door. Out of her pocket, she pulled a white envelope with Lorelai's name written on the front of it in Luke's handwriting. She tucked it into the pocket of the garment bag, then snuck out of the room. She hurried down the stairs and out the door as she heard Lorelai begin to stir. As soon as she pulled the front door closed behind her, she pulled out her cell phone to call Luke and let him know that the first part of their mission had been successful.

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked around her room, letting herself adjust to the daylight that was streaming into her room through her windows. As she swung her legs out of bed to head towards the bathroom, she frowned as she saw her wedding dress hanging on the closet door. She remembered trying it on after the movie night the night before, but she was positive that she'd hung it back up. But maybe she had been too tired to remember.

She walked towards the closet and reached for the hanger, then saw the note. Curious, she opened it and read what Luke had written to her.

Lorelai,

I know that I was wrong to tell you that I wanted to wait to get married. That wasn't what I really wanted, and I knew that soon after I told you I wanted to push the date back. Instead of telling you to put the wedding back on, I worked along with Rory and Sookie to plan this day. I hope you'll be happy with it. Take your dress and put it in the Jeep. Drive to the place where you proposed, more instructions will await you there.

P.S. I love you

Luke

Lorelai stared at the paper in disbelief for several moments. What was Luke trying to tell her? Was he going to meet her at the diner or would she have to take another clue?

A rush of excitement sweeping over her, Lorelai raced into the bathroom and pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt. She grabbed her wedding dress and walked down the stairs. She drove to the diner in record time and saw Jess sitting on the steps outside a closed diner.

With a frown, Lorelai got out of the car and asked Jess, "What's going on? Why's the diner closed? Where's Luke?"

Jess smiled at Lorelai's questions. He shrugged and said, "Luke wanted me to tell you to go to the place where you guys first celebrated your engagement to find out what to do next."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes at him and thought for a moment. Then her gaze slowly traveled to the gazebo. She and Luke had toasted their engagement with Zima there nearly a year ago.

She walked across the street and stepped into the gazebo. Taped to one of the benches was a note similar to the one that had been attached to her wedding dress. She reached for it and smiled when she saw what Luke had written.

Lorelai-

You're probably starting to figure out what's going on today. If not, go to the place where we first kissed and you'll learn more

Luke

Lorelai's mind flashed back to the opening run of the Dragon fly when she and Luke had shared their first kiss on the porch. With a smile, she turned and ran for the Jeep.

While Lorelai was busy chasing Luke's clues over town, he was pacing the floor of his room at the Dragonfly, too restless to sit still. Sookie, Rory, April, and Liz were all there trying to calm him down, but he refused.

"Why hasn't Jess called yet?" he asked. "He was supposed to call as soon as Lorelai was on her way."

"Maybe it took her longer to think of where to go," Sookie suggested.

"We only had one first kiss," Luke replied. "And I sure as hell remember it better than I remember anything, so she has to remember it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know Mom," she said. "She was probably too excited when she got your note to make coffee, and you know she doesn't function well without coffee in the morning."

"Or maybe she slept in," Liz added.

Luke sighed and dropped to the couch next to Rory. "I hate this," he said. "I hate waiting."

"Well, it's not like she's going to figure things out and leave," Rory said. "She's the one who proposed."

Luke smiled as he let his mind flash back to the moment that Lorelai had proposed on a whim and caught him completely off guard. That had been one of the best moments of his life.

His thoughts were cut off by the ringing of his cell phone and he practically dove for it. "Hello?"

"Hey, she's on her way," Jess informed him.

"Thanks," Luke said. He hung up and walked towards the door. "She's on her way," he announced. "I'm going to go meet her."

Next Chapter: Lorelai finally finds Luke and he informs her of the plan he has for the day.


	4. I Found My Treasure

Thanks for all the encouragement!

Lorelai entered the lobby of the inn, looking around for Luke or one of the notes that he'd been leaving all over the place that day. When she looked up the stairs, she saw Luke making his way down dressed in a tux. She'd never seen him in a tux before, and her jaw dropped. Luke had always been a handsome man, but today he looked…unbelievable.

"Luke?" she asked as he reached the floor and reached for her hand. "What's going on?"

Luke smiled. "I sent you on a treasure hunt," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled, beginning to understand what he was saying. "I enjoyed it," she said.

"Good," Luke said. He leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. He pulled back and asked, "Have you figured everything out yet?"

Lorelai looked at him for a moment then said, "I think I have an idea," she said.

"Let me help you," Luke said. He took her hand and led her to the back door of the back door of the inn. As Lorelai looked out the door, she gasped. Her suspicions had been right. The chuppah was set up at the front of the garden, there were white folding chairs set up in two groups, split by an aisle. In shock, she turned to look at Luke who was smiling at her.

"We're getting married?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Luke replied.

"Today?"

"Right now."

"Really?"

"All you have to do is get dressed."

Lorelai grinned and flung herself into Luke's arms. "Oh my God," she said. "Luke, I can't believe that you did this."

Luke laughed as he tightened his arms around Lorelai. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before she pulled back and said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke replied. "Now go on upstairs. Sookie and Rory are waiting to help you get ready."

Lorelai squealed in delight as she turned and ran back to the lobby. Before she took her dress from Jess who'd brought it in from the car, she turned back to Luke and said, "By the way, I just found my treasure."

She grabbed her dress from Jess and ran up the stairs. Jess smiled at Luke and said, "You feeling relieved?"

Luke sighed and nodded. "More than you could possibly know," he said. He looked Jess over and said, "Hurry up and get changed."

Jess rolled his eyes. "You do know that it's going to take Lorelai at least four hours to get ready, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Luke replied. "But I want this ceremony to happen as soon as possible, so go get dressed. The only person who's allowed to take a long time getting ready today is Lorelai."

"You're whipped," Jess said.

"Yeah, I know," Luke replied.

Jess looked closely at Luke. "You wouldn't have it any other way, would you?" he asked.

"Definitely not," Luke replied. "Now go get dressed."

Jess rolled his eyes again as Luke pushed him up the stairs. As they passed the room that the girls were in, Luke couldn't help but smile as he heard Lorelai's excited chatter.

When Lorelai entered the room that Rory had dragged her to, Sookie squealed and ran over to hug her.

"Are you surprised?" Rory asked.

"You have no idea," Lorelai said.

"Luke's been planning this for months," Sookie informed her.

"Yeah, that's what we've been talking about so often lately," Rory added.

Lorelai shook her head. "I can't believe that I never noticed," she said.

Rory looked at Lorelai and saw how happy she looked. She reached out to squeeze her hand, then said, "Let's start getting ready for this wedding, shall we?"

Sookie nodded. "Dress or makeup first?" she asked Lorelai.

Lorelai thought for a moment before she decided, "Dress. "I don't want to get make up on it when I put it on."

Sookie nodded. "Okay," she said.

Slowly, Lorelai unzipped the garment bag that her dress was stored in. As it was revealed, Sookie's eyes widened. "Lorelai," she said. "That's not the dress that you picked out."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances, then turned back to Sookie. "Luke saw me try the old dress on," she explained. "He didn't want to, he said that it would be bad luck, but I came downstairs anyway. He said that I looked absolutely perfect, but then everything happened so that the wedding wasn't going to happen right away. I thought that the dress really was cursed, so Rory and I designed this one and I made it myself."

"Oh," Sookie said. "Well, let's get you into this dress."

Lorelai shed herself of her clothes, then stepped into the dress. Rory zipped up the back of the dress and Sookie began running a brush through Lorelai's hair.

Two hours later, Lorelai's hair was fixed and her make up was perfectly applied. Rory reached for the veil, and Sookie stood up.

"I'll let you two have a couple of minutes together," she said.

"Thanks, Sook," Lorelai said.

Sookie left the room, closing the door gently behind her, and Rory turned back to Lorelai. She reached out and placed the veil on top of her head, then adjusted the fabric around her face. She smiled and backed away, looking at her mother.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Rory said. "Luke's gonna be knocked off of his feet."

Lorelai smiled as she stood and looked into the full length mirror. "I can't believe that this is happening," she said. "I'm getting married, Rory."

Rory smiled. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "No," she said. "That's how I know that this is right. I'm not feeling any desire to flee, I just want to go out there and marry him."

"I'm happy for you, Mom," Rory said. "Really, you've been through a lot to get here."

Lorelai turned to look at Rory, then said, "Rory, you know that you're always going to be my number one, right? I mean, this might sound a little weird given your age and everything, but I don't want you to feel like you're not going to be included in my life. Because it won't be like that at all. You won't be living with us, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Our relationship's not going to change."

Rory smiled as she leaned forward and hugged Lorelai. "I'm glad that you said that," she said. "Because I was feeling a little jealous."

"Well, now that we have that all under control let's go get me a husband," Lorelai said.

"Let's go," Rory agreed. Together, they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Next Chapter: The Wedding!


	5. The Wedding

Thanks for all the reviews. People have been really amazing and I'm glad you all like the story. There were a couple people who asked why Lorelai would change her dress, and I just wanted to say that I thought the dress on the show was ugly. I know that she let Luke see her, but I just didn't like it and I thought she would have looked at lot prettier in something else.

If anyone has any ideas as to where the story should head after this, let me know. I have an idea, but suggestions are always welcome.

Chapter Five: The Wedding

Luke stood at the end of the aisle, waiting nervously for Lorelai to appear at the end. He knew that he had no reason to be nervous, but it was all apart of the experience. Not that he really knew what it was like to be a groom standing at the altar, but it seemed right to feel nervous.

To ease his nervousness, Luke looked out over the crowd that had gathered. Jess was standing at his side, filling in the duty of best man. In the first row sitting right across from him were Liz, TJ, and April. On the other side of the aisle sat Richard, Emily, and Mia. Luke had invited her as a special surprise for Lorelai, and he knew that she would be shocked when she saw her.

The beginnings of the music snapped Luke out of his thoughts, and he turned his attention to the end of the aisle. His nervousness quickly faded away into happiness and excitement.

Rory walked down the aisle first, smiling at Luke as she made her way towards him. When she reached him, she surprised Luke by giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and whispering, "Congratulations, Daddy."

Luke smiled widely at her, then turned to wait for Lorelai. He didn't want to miss a single moment of her walking towards him.

When Lorelai finally appeared at the end of the aisle, Luke felt his breath leave his body. She was beautiful. Her dress was different than the one he had seen so many months ago. This one was more simple, strapless with a silky bodice that made its way into a full skirt, swishing with every step that she took. As she came closer, Luke could see the joy in her eyes. He grinned at her, knowing that this was definitely the best moment of his life.

When Lorelai reached Luke, she took his outstretched hand and smiled broadly at him. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening, and she couldn't have been happier if she'd tried. Now that she knew she was marrying Luke, she couldn't think of anything else that would make her life more complete.

Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they approached the minister, and they shared a small glance before they turned to the minister. As the minister talked, both Luke and Lorelai's minds began to drift. It wasn't until the minister said, "Please face each other," that they both figured they should start paying attention to the service rather than each other.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lorelai practically whispered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Lucas William Danes, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and honor her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

Rory wiped her eyes and handed Luke's ring to Lorelai. Jess smiled as he handed Lorelai's ring to Luke.

"Lorelai, place the ring on Luke's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Lorelai smiled as she looked deeply into Luke's hand, slipping the wedding ring onto his hand. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Lucas, place the ring on Lorelai's finger and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Luke didn't take his eyes off of Lorelai as he slid her ring on to join her engagement ring. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai and Luke both smiled broadly as Luke gently pulled her towards him. He kissed her gently, then pulled back. Lorelai smiled broadly as she looked out to the people standing to congratulate them , noticing them for the first time.

They walked down the aisle together, and when they reached the porch of the Dragonfly, Lorelai pulled Luke into a tight hug. "I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too."

"I still can't believe that you did all of this," Lorelai said. "Everyone knew."

Luke pulled back and took Lorelai's hands in his. "You bought a new dress."

Lorelai shrugged. "I changed my mind about the other one," she said. "You aren't mad, are you? Because I know that you really liked the other one."

"Lorelai," Luke said softly. "You look amazing. There's nothing that you could have worn today that would have made you look any more perfect."

Lorelai smiled as she pulled Luke in for another hug. "Thank you," she whispered. She closed her eyes and whispered, "By the way, have I told you that you look amazingly hot in that tux?"

Luke laughed as he pulled away from her. "Thank you," he said.

Just then, Rory ran up the steps to the porch. Lorelai brushed past Luke and opened her arms to Rory. "I'm married!" she cried.

"I know!" Rory replied. "Mom, it was perfect."

"I know," Lorelai replied.

Rory smiled at Luke over Lorelai's shoulder, then pulled away from her. She walked over to hug Luke. As he wrapped his arms around her, he said, "Thanks for what you said earlier."

"You're welcome," Rory replied. "I meant it."

Lorelai cocked her head in curiousity. "What did you say to him?" she asked.

"I called him Daddy," Rory replied.

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Rory…" she started.

Rory shook her head. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," she said. "Dad's, well, he's my dad, but Luke's my Daddy."

Lorelai smiled, looking from her daughter to her husband, feeling so happy that her heart would burst.

Jess made his way up the steps and cleared his throat. "Uh, I think there's a few people who want to tell you congratulations," he said.

Lorelai laughed as she took Luke's hand. "Let's go, husband of mine," she said.

They walked back onto the yard and were met first by Sookie and Jackson. Sookie hugged Luke first, then went to Lorelai. "It was perfect," she said. "Absolutely perfect."

"I know," Lorelai replied. "Thanks for helping Luke."

"You're welcome," she replied. "Okay, we'll talk later there are a lot of people who want to see you."

Lorelai nodded, then smiled as Jackson gave her a quick hug. She turned back to Luke to see him hugging April. When he let go of her to turn to TJ, she smiled down at April.

"Congratulations," April said after a moment.

"Thanks," Lorelai said. "Come here. Give your stepmom a hug."

April smiled as she stepped forward to hug Lorelai. "I'm glad he picked you," she said.

"Thanks, April," Lorelai said softly.

April stepped aside and followed TJ into the inn, and Lorelai was met by Liz. "I'm so happy for you two," she said, pulling both Luke and Lorelai into a hug. "I hope you're as happy as me and TJ."

Luke rolled his eyes, but planted a kiss on the top of his sister's head. "Thanks, Lizzie."

Liz gave both Luke and Lorelai a kiss on the cheek, then followed the rest of the guests to the reception.

When Lorelai saw Mia standing before her, she gasped, then reached out to hug her. "Mia!" she cried. "Oh my God! I can't believe that you're here."

Mia laughed as she hugged Lorelai. "Well, when Lucas called and told me that you two were engaged, I was just on top of the world. Then when he told me what he had planned for today, I just had to come. There was no way I couldn't be here for you on your wedding day."

Lorelai turned to Luke and smiled at him. "You're just pulling out surprise after surprise today," she said. "You trying to get lucky or something?"

Luke shrugged. "I just wanted today to be perfect for you," he said. "I know how much you miss Mia, so I thought that it might be a nice surprise."

Mia smiled as she hugged each of them, then said, "I'll catch up with you two later. Congratulations."

Lorelai kissed Mia on the cheek, then turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I'm glad that you're here," she said.

"Of course we're here, Lorelai, it's only proper for the parents of the bride to attend the wedding," Emily said. "Although it is tradition to be given away by your father."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Mom, today was a surprise for me," she said. She turned to Richard and said, "I'm sorry you didn't get to give me away."

"Lorelai, today is your wedding day," Richard said. "I'm happy for you, congratulations."

Lorelai smiled and hugged both of her parents, then watched as Luke hugged Emily and shook Richard's hand. When they walked into the inn, Lorelai turned to Luke and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe she couldn't even congratulate me," she said.

Luke put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Try not to worry about it too much," he said. "Just think as soon as we're done here, we're going to out reception. And you know what we're having to eat?"

Lorelai looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked.

"Lobster," Luke replied.

Just so everyone knows, I'm leaving for Spring Break tomorrow, so this might be the last chapter for a week or so. I might be able to get one more chapter out, but we'll see.

Should the next chapter be the last? Let me know!

Next Chapter: The wedding reception and the honeymoon


	6. Reception

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update, I was on spring break and without a computer.

After they'd greeted everyone and taken photos with the wedding party, Luke and Lorelai walked into their reception for their first dance as husband and wife. Lorelai leaned against Luke as they danced to The Broken Road, much to the amusement of everyone watching.

"This song shows exactly how I feel about you," Lorelai whispered.

"Me too," Luke replied. He bent to inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo, then kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Lorelai replied. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "You really are a softy aren't you?"

"What?" Luke asked with a small laugh.

Lorelai smiled. "You're just…I don't know, planning this whole thing for me today, and you're being all lovey dovey. I just never thought that you would be like this. It's perfect. You're perfect."

"I'm glad that you're happy," Luke said.

Lorelai leaned in to kiss him gently before she rested her head back against his chest, happy to be in the arms of her husband.

When the dance was over, Lorelai took Luke's hand and led him to the head of the table where the bridal party was sitting. The meal that Sookie had prepared was wonderful, including the lobster that Luke had promised her so many months ago. When the plates had been cleared, the cake was rolled out and Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"You know what this means, right?" Lorelai asked as he led her to the cake.

"What?" Luke asked, suspiciously as he looked at the sly grin on Lorelai's face.

"I get to smush cake in your face," Lorelai replied.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "I planned this entire wedding for you, and now you want to smush cake in my face?" he asked.

"It's a wedding tradition, Luke," Lorelai explained. "You get to smush cake in my face too."

Luke rolled his eyes as he took the knife that Lorelai was already holding. "What if I tell you that I want a divorce if you smush cake in my face?" he asked.

"Shut up and cut the cake," Lorelai replied. "You love me too much to divorce me."

Luke smiled down at her as they cut the first piece of cake, knowing that she was right. A moment later, there was cake in his face and he acted on instinct to rub some frosting in Lorelai's face.

"Not on my dress!" Lorelai cried. Luke responded by leaning in to kiss her, licking the frosting off of her face. He pulled back a moment later, blushing at the cheers that let out from their wedding guests.

"I kind of like this frosting deal," Lorelai whispered seductively. "It's pretty sexy."

Luke smiled, but reached for a napkin to wipe the frosting off of his face. "Save it for the honeymoon," he said.

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh, Luke, where are we going?" she asked.

"Can't you wait two hours?" Luke asked.

"No!" Lorelai cried. "Come on, I'm your wife, you can't refuse me!"

"This is how the rest of my life is going to be, isn't it?" Luke asked.

"Hey, this was your idea," Lorelai replied. "Tell me, please, I want to know!"

Before Luke could respond, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was. "Hey, Rory," he said.

"Hi," she replied. "I saw Mom pestering you, and I thought maybe I could give you a break. Do you want to dance?"

Lorelai smiled and Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "Sure," he said. With a pointed look at Lorelai, he took Rory's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Mom's really happy," Rory said as she and Luke began to dance. "I don't think she's ever smiled more."

Luke smiled as he thought of the look on Lorelai's face when they exchanged their vows and how she looked as she walked down the aisle towards him. She'd been radiant, and he knew that Rory was right.

"She is pretty happy," Luke agreed. "I am too."

"I'm glad that you're married," Rory said. "You'll treat her right, the way that she should have been treated all along. And you make her happy."

"She makes me happy to," Luke said. "And I'm glad to have a stepdaughter as wonderful as you are."

"I'm not your stepdaughter, Luke," Rory said. "I'm your daughter."

Luke looked down at Rory for a moment then nodded in agreement. "You are," he said.

They danced in silence for a moment before Rory asked, "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking Mom on your honeymoon?"

From across the room, Lorelai sat at her table and watched Luke dance with Rory. She smiled as she watched them, pleased that they got along so well. She knew that Luke was good to Rory, and she was glad of that.

"Hello, Lorelai," a voice said, shaking her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see her parents standing in front of her. She stood and smiled at them.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," she said. "Are you having fun?"

"It was a lovely wedding, Lorelai," Richard said.

"Well, all that credit goes to Luke," Lorelai said. "I had no idea that any of this was coming."

"Yes, well, we've got to be going now," Emily said. "I assume that you won't be at Friday Night Dinner this week?"

Lorelai forced a smile, trying to forget the desire to lash out completely at her mother. This had been the single best day of her life and she wouldn't let her mother ruin it.

"No, Mom," she said. "We're going on a honeymoon."

"Alright," Emily replied. "We'll see Rory at the usual time on Friday."

"Bye, Mom," Lorelai said. "Bye, Dad."

Emily and Richard walked across the room as the song that was currently playing came to an end. Luke and Rory walked back over to her, and she grinned at them. "Aw, you guys are so cute together," she said, reached out to link her arm through Luke's.

"I'm not cute," Luke said automatically.

Rory smiled and asked, "Did Grandma and Grandpa leave?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. She turned to Luke and asked, "When are we leaving?"

Luke smiled down at her, pleased at her excitement. "Whenever you're ready," he said.

"Let's go now!" Lorelai cried. "Come on!"

Luke laughed as she grabbed his hand and began dragging him towards the door. "Hey, I think people would notice if we just leave," he said.

"So?" Lorelai asked, leaning towards him seductively. "They'll know where we are."

Luke's face turned bright red and he grabbed her hand. "We should say something anyways," he said. "We can't just leave our own wedding reception."

Lorelai sighed. "I guess you're right," she said. She tugged on Luke's hand, pulling him towards the deejay booth. She grabbed the microphone and said, "Um, excuse me?"

The crowd silenced when she spoke, and Lorelai smiled at all of them. "Luke and I just wanted to thank you for everything," she said. "And I just want to say from me how grateful I am that you could all keep this a surprise from me. It really means a lot to me, and we're both so glad that you could share this day with us. But now Luke and I are off to our honeymoon."

The crowd cheered as Lorelai and Luke stepped down from the stage, walking out of the room amongst congratulations and hugs. When they finally reached the porch of the inn, Lorelai smiled as she saw a limo waiting for them. Luke put a gentle hand on her back and ushered her into the car. When they were both settled, Luke reached for the bottle of Champaign that was chilling in an ice bucket and poured two glasses, handing one to Lorelai.

"You don't like Champaign," she informed Luke as he clinked their glasses.

"Well, today is a special day, so what the hell," Luke replied with a shrug.

"How romantic," Lorelai said dryly. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Luke looked at her for a moment before he said, "We're spending tonight at the house, and then tomorrow morning we're heading to Maui."

"Hawaii?" Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh my God! Luke, you really are the perfect man."

Luke shrugged. "It's the least of what I could have done after everything I've put you through these past few months," he said.

Lorelai leaned forward to kiss him gently. "I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

Luke pulled back to look at her for a moment, then whispered, "I love you too," before he leaned in to kiss her again.

Next chapter is the honeymoon!

I know this chapter probably wasn't my best work, but I've been out of practice so humor me. I think the next chapter's going to be the last one. I was thinking about writing a sequel to cover Luke and Lorelai's married life, so let me know if you think that's a good idea. Thanks for reading!


	7. Wedding Night

Thanks for all the reviews! I think the next chapter will be the last, but I decided that I am going to write a sequel. Thanks to everyone for the motivation!

When the limo pulled up in front of the house, Lorelai suddenly felt a rush of fear. They'd been together so many times before, but now they were married. Was she supposed to do anything differently? Was he expecting something different?

_Stop being stupid! _A voice from inside cried. _It's Luke, since when do you get nervous about doing things with Luke?_

Lorelai sighed loudly as she and Luke approached the house hand in hand and he looked down at her. "You okay?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah," she said.

Luke looked at her doubtfully for a moment before he reached out to open the front door. "Okay," he said.

Lorelai smiled at him as he closed and locked the door behind him. "So, do you have any more surprises for me today?" she asked. "Like getting 'I love Lorelai' tattooed on your butt?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "What would be the point of that?" he asked. "You're the only one who sees my butt, and you already know that I love you."

"Good point," Lorelai replied. "Come on."

She took his hand a led him towards the stairs. Luke swallowed hard, thinking about what was about to happen. Lorelai had been a bundle of energy all day, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would have even more energy in bed. Not that he minded at all.

"Wait there," Lorelai said when they reached the bedroom.

Luke followed the direction that her finger was pointing and his gaze fell on the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Lorelai walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small pink piece of lingerie and held it up. "To put this on," she said. "Got a problem with that?"

Luke's eyes widened. "No," he said. "No problem with that at all."

Lorelai smiled and kissed him before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Luke sat down on the bed, relieved that everything had gone as well as he'd hoped. And he was finally married to Lorelai, nothing could make him happier.

When the door to the bathroom opened, Lorelai stood framed in the doorway, and Luke's gaze dropped. In recent months, she'd gotten out of the habit of wearing lingerie, instead wearing pajamas or one of his shirts, and now Luke realized how much he'd missed seeing her in it.

"You like what you see?" Lorelai asked seductively, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I love it," Luke replied. "Come here."

He pulled Lorelai onto the bed with him and she laughed as he began a trail of kisses from her mouth down her neck.

Three hours later, Lorelai collapsed on top of Luke and sighed. "Wow," she said. "I'm pretty sure we just set a record for most sex in a short period of time."

Luke smiled down at her, still trying to catch his breath. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and said, "You're amazing."

Lorelai smiled up at him. "You're pretty amazing yourself, loverboy," she said. She rolled off of him onto her side of the bed, then looked back at him. His left hand sparkled in the light shining in from the window, and she reached out to run her thumb over the cool metal of his wedding ring. She brought his hand to her lips to kiss it gently, then held it to her chest.

"I never thought that you would want to wear a ring," she said softly.

Luke shrugged. "Well, this is special," he said. "This represents our marriage and the fact that I don't want to be with any other woman for the rest of my life."

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to rest her head against his chest. She continued running her thumb over his wedding ring as if convincing herself that it was really there. "Are you going to wear it all the time?" she asked.

"Unless I think I should take it off."

"Like when you go to strip clubs?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke said rolling his eyes. "If I'm changing the oil in the car, or if I'm cooking something messy. I don't want it to get lost or dirty."

"Oh," Lorelai said in understanding. She looked up at him and smiled. "The rings are beautiful, Luke," she said, holding her left hand up to Luke's, comparing their wedding rings. "Where did you get them?"

"They…they were my parents' wedding rings," Luke replied.

Lorelai's eyes widened and she sat up so she could look at him. "Are you serious?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes.

Luke shrugged. "Liz had them and she gave them to me when we got engaged. She said that our parents were so in love, and when my dad died, he gave them to her. He told her that someday he knew I was going to fall in love as deeply as he had with my mother, and when I did Liz should give me the rings to use as my wedding rings."

"That's beautiful," Lorelai whispered. She lay back down against Luke's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I'd met them at least once."

Luke smiled. "They would have loved you," he said. "God, you and my mom…you would have gotten along so well with the quick comments and the mocking."

Lorelai laughed. "Ah, your mom was an unapologetic mocker, just like me and Rory?" she asked.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"Well, I know that I would have liked her," she said

Luke yawned and looked at the clock. "It's two-thirty," he informed Lorelai.

"Well I'm glad the time telling lessons you took worked."

"I meant that we have to leave the house around nine tomorrow to catch our flight," Luke said. "So we should probably go to sleep pretty soon."

"Probably," Lorelai mumbled.

Luke looked down at her and smiled. She was already asleep on his chest, and he couldn't help but stare at her peaceful form. She was perfect, and she was his forever.

Next chapter: Hawaii!


	8. Hawaii

"Lorelai, we're going to miss our plane!" Luke yelled up the stairs the next morning.

"I'm coming," Lorelai replied. A moment later she appeared on the landing of the stairs, dragging an enormous suitcase behind her. "Don't have a cow."

"What the hell did you put in there?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"It's all stuff I need, Luke," Lorelai replied. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she leaned in to kiss him and said, "You don't mind putting that in the car, do you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I can tell you right now that you don't need a lot of clothes," he said.

Lorelai smiled. "I have other things that I need," she replied. "My shoes, my shampoo, my bathing suit, my razor, my medicine…It all adds up Luke."

Luke frowned at her. "What medicine are you on?" he asked.

Lorelai looked at him with her eyebrows raised, then sighed. "Birth control," she replied.

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "Yeah, I guess you don't want to forget that."

"Okay, let's go," Lorelai said, wanting to change the subject. "You're the one who was making a big deal out of missing the plane."

Luke groaned as he dragged Lorelai's suitcase out the door. "You're not allowed to buy anything ever again," he said.

Five minutes later, Luke was backing the jeep out of the driveway and they were on their way to the airport. "How long are we staying?" Lorelai asked.

"A week," Luke replied.

"I never thought that I would be able to go to Hawaii on my honeymoon," Lorelai said. "This is so exciting."

Luke smiled at her out of the corner of his eye, amused at her excitement. Wordlessly, he reached over and took her hand, running his thumb over the rings there. After a moment he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it, then brought their joined hands to rest on the seat in between them. They drove the rest of the way in content silence, and Luke only let go of her hand when he needed to shift gears.

When they reached the airport, Lorelai's energy was released. She shifted her weight excitedly from one foot to another while Luke unloaded the trunk, then linked her arm through his as they walked towards the doors.

Forty five minutes later they were sitting on the plane waiting for take off. "Do you think we'll get drinks in a coconut?" Lorelai asked. "And leis when we get off the airplane? Ooo, we can go scuba diving!" She noticed Luke's lack of a response and continued, "And I think I want to take surfing lessons from a hot guy…"

"Sure," Luke said, fiddling with his seatbelt.

"And maybe go dancing with him afterwards…"

"Whatever you want."

"Then have his babies…"

That got Luke's attention. "What?" he asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Now you pay attention," she said.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I was just talking for like an hour about what I want to do in Hawaii, including lessons from a hot guy," Lorelai informed him. "And I knew that you weren't paying attention."

"Sorry," Luke said.

"So what's wrong?" Lorelai asked. "I was surprised that my big strong jealous Luke didn't rage his head."

"I, uh, I've never actually flown before," Luke said.

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Luke replied. "So I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing."

Lorelai reached out to place a hand on his knee. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll take care of it."

"Somehow that makes me even more nervous," Luke replied.

"You better watch it buddy, or you're going to be spending our honeymoon sleeping in the bathtub," Lorelai said.

Luke smiled, but as the engines started to rev Lorelai could feel his grip on her hand tighten. She smiled and leaned close to him. "Close your eyes," she said.

Luke obliged, and when Lorelai knew the plane was about to take off, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Luke's in a hard and passionate kiss. It took a moment for Luke to respond, but he did so eagerly. By the time that they pulled up for air, the plane was cruising at a normal altitude.

"Wow," Luke said, leaning his head against the seat.

"I told you I know what I'm doing," Lorelai said with a smug smile on her face.

Luke laughed and pulled her close to him.

The rest of the flight passed quickly, with one stop in California. By the time the plane was ready to land in Hawaii, Lorelai was excited and full of energy.

"Come on, Luke," she urged. "The beach is waiting for us."

Luke laughed and followed her off the plane. When they reached the end of the gate, they both stopped and looked around.

"We're outside," Lorelai said.

"But we're in an airport," Luke added.

They were standing under a roof with no walls. Birds were flying in and out of the terminal, and the cool Hawaiian breezes were blowing through the building. "Luke, can you smell all the flowers?" Lorelai asked, linking her arm through Luke's.

"It is nice here," Luke agreed.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "How about you go get our bags and I'll get the rental car so we can get to the hotel faster."

"Sure," Luke replied. He leaned in to kiss her gently and they went their separate ways.

Fifteen minutes later, Luke was hauling Lorelai's bag off of the luggage claim when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Lorelai smiling at him. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Lorelai replied. "You get the bags okay?"

"Yeah, mine's on that cart over there," Luke said, walking over to it.

"I pulled our rental car around," Lorelai said. "You should see it.

"Nice, huh?" Luke asked.

"Let's just say that I'm seriously thinking about trading in my beloved jeep," Lorelai replied.

Luke laughed and said, "I think the truck's going to go before your jeep."

Lorelai smiled as she pointed to the silver Mercedes sitting on the curb. "That's our car."

Luke's eyes widened. "Wow," he said. "I've never even seen a caar that fancy before."

"Well, I get to drive first," Lorelai said, holding up the keys as Luke began putting their bags in the trunk.

"Fine," Luke said. "I'l get my turn."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Lorelai said as they got into the car. She pulled away from the side of the curb and asked, "Where are we headed?"

Luke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and said, "The Maui Marriot. It should only be a mile or so."

When Lorelai saw a sign for the Marriot she pulled into the parking lot and the two of them got out of the car. When Luke went to unload their bags, the bellhop hurried to the car and said, "We'll get the bags, sir, you can go check in."

Luke smiled and nodded, then reached for Lorelai's hand as they walked into the lobby. When they reached the reception desk, Luke smiled and said, "Reservation for Danes."

The receptionist smiled as she entered the name in the computer. "The honeymoon suite," she said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.

The receptionist slid the papers for Luke to sign over the counter and he signed them. As he handed them back to her she said, "Your bags should be on their way up. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Luke said. He and Lorelai walked across the lobby to the elevators and when they were closed in, Lorelai turned to him and kissed him gently.

"This is amazing," she said. "You are so getting Lucky tonight, mister."

"That was my intent," Luke said before he pulled her close to him again.

The elevator doors opened a moment later, and Luke and Lorelai walked down the hall to the honeymoon suite.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said. The living room and kitchen area led to a balcony with a view of the pool and the ocean. She opened the door to the bedroom and her eyes widened even more. The kings size bed took up most of the far wall and the bathroom was to the left. The balcony off of the bedroom was secluded and had a jacuzzi. "We are so going to make good use out of this bed and that jacuzzi," Lorelai informed Luke.

"Gee, I'm glad to know that we're in Hawaii and you want to stay in the hotel," Luke said sarcastically.

"Don't be silly," Lorelai said. "How about we go out to dinner now because I'm starving, and then we come back here to break in the honeymoon suite."

Luke smiled as she made her way towards him and slidher arms around his waist. "Deal," he said against her lips.

Lorelai giggled slightly as she pulled back and traced a hand over his cheek. "Okay," she said. "I'm going to go get dressed, then we can go out."

"I'm hungry," Luke replied. "Don't take too long."

Lorelai smiled at him over her shoulder as she opened her suitcase and pulled some clothes out. "I was thinking about taking a shower," she said. "Interested in joining me?"

"If I get in there with you, it'll take a lot longer than it should to get to dinner and you know it," he said.

"Okay," Lorelai said. "But think of me when you hear the shower turn on."

Luke smiled as she walked into the bathroom carrying a bundle of clothes.

An hour later, Luke was standing on the balcony drinking a beer when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He turned around and smiled when he saw Lorelai standing before him in a pink sundress, short and complimenting to her figure.

"Wow," he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Lorelai said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Luke said.

"Make sure you have a key," Lorelai said as she walked towards the door.

"Got it," Luke replied.

Lorelai linked her arm through Luke's and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk that ran adjacent to the beach. "How about there?" Lorelai asked, pointing to a restaurant that was sitting in the sand.

"The Hula Grill," Luke read from the menu displayed at the entrance. "Sounds good. They have salads for me and red meat for you."

"It's like they knew we were coming," Lorelai said. She smiled at the hostess and said, "Two, please."

The hostess grabbed two menus and smiled at them. "This way please," she said.

Luke and Lorelai followed her to their table and ordered their drinks. When their maragrita's came a few moments later, Lorelai held her glass up to Luke's. "Here's to us," she said.

"I'll drink to that," Luke replied. They both took a sip, then Lorelai set her glass down and leaned forward.

"So I was thinking about something on the plane," she said.

"What's that?" Luke asked, noticing the serious tone in her voice.

"Well when we first got engaged, you told me that you wanted kids," Lorelai said. "And I hadn't really thought about it before, but when you mentioned it, I thought it would be nice. You know, do things the traditional way this time. But we haven't talked about it since and I was just wondering if you were still open to the idea."

Luke reached across the table and took Lorelai's hand. "Lorelai," he said. "I meant it when I told you that I want to have kids with you. And our lives have changed a lot over the past year, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you. So yes, I still wand you to have my babies."

"Good," Lorelai said. "Because I want that too. But, Luke, I'm not exactly young anymore. We're going to have to start thinking pretty seriously if we really want this."

Luke smiled and leaned in to kiss her gently. "We will," he said. "After our honeymoon. For now, let's enjoy our time together, away from that crazy town that we live in."

Lorelai smiled in agreement. "Okay," she said. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Lorelai."

They spent the rest of the honeymoon laying on the beach, swimming, and taking full advantage of their private hot tub. On their last night in Hawaii, after dinner, Lorelai convinced Luke to walk on the beach with her. As she sat down on the sand to look at the sun set, she tugged on Luke's hand to join her and frowned when he didn't. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't want to sit on the sand," Luke replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it's all grainy and it gets everywhere."

Lorelai tugged hard on Luke's hand, giggled as he fell to the ground beside her with a thud. "Thanks," he said. "I appreciate that."

"No problem," Lorelai replied. She took his hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, then settled herself against his chest. "Thank you for a wonderful honeymoon," she said softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Luke said.

"You had fun, right?" Lorelai asked.

Luke smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes," he said. "It was one of the best weeks of my life."

"Good," Lorelai said. She settled into his embrace and watched the sun sink beneath the sea, thinking about what she felt for him.

They stayed on the beach until the sea breeze began to chill them. They sat in silence, enjoying being together, remembering fond memories of the past and dreaming about the future. The future that they would create together.

That's it! I hope you guys all enjoyed it, the sequal will be up soon. I couldn't have imagined a better response for my first story, so thank you so much for all the reviews. I hope you'll keep reviewing for the next story!


End file.
